


Timelines

by HazelNeedsSomeHelp



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNeedsSomeHelp/pseuds/HazelNeedsSomeHelp
Summary: Benrey has been looking for the perfect Gordon Freeman, and might have found him.
Kudos: 7





	Timelines

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 10 minutes but dont rly have anything to flesh it out so heres this lil thing

Rules To Being A Good Guard

1\. don't kill the person you're supposed to protect

Benrey looked down at the corpse in front of him, some guy named Gordon Freeman, who maybe could have been his friend in another life. Welp, it's a bit too late for him. Rule one: failed; that's pretty unpoggers. 

The whole "some guy named Gordon Freeman dying" bit became the usual for Benrey, over the next few timelines. He jumped between them, sometimes returning to old ones because it's been so long that maybe they've repeated and come back to square one, but all ended the same. The man, oddly quiet and calm for his circumstances, always died when he went to Xen. 

Benrey was, admittedly, getting tired of it. Sure, watching a scientist die in hilarious ways was entertaining, but after the two-hundredth time, it got old. Especially when Benrey realized he was growing quite fond of the strange man. 

Except, in this one timeline, everything was different. Gordon was talkative-- and cussed like a sailor-- and quite charismatic, if you could get past his rage towards everything going on. Benrey had a feeling this Gordon would be different, and in hindsight, he was right. Just, maybe not in the hopeful way he was expecting.


End file.
